


T.A.T.T.O.O

by Whowhatwhowhat



Category: BioShock Infinite, Half-Life, Portal (Video Game), Psycho-Pass, Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Body Horror, Multi, Psychological Horror, Romance, Science Fiction, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whowhatwhowhat/pseuds/Whowhatwhowhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you like it everyone! :) Set 18 months after the Psycho-pass movie. 98 years after Portal and Half-life</p>
    </blockquote>





	T.A.T.T.O.O

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it everyone! :) Set 18 months after the Psycho-pass movie. 98 years after Portal and Half-life

Voices are heard a man, a woman screaming, no. Men, a woman, and a baby were screaming. Voices inside one’s head that could drive him or her insane. Voices that didn’t belong to him and couldn’t be his. The boy opened his eyes to see a standoff between him and an older woman. He looked down and saw his arm was up lifting a revolver and pointing at her. The woman was doing the exact thing, but her gun was more futuristic. In one quick second, a gunshot was fired but not at him. There were more people in the room, a woman with brown hair and blue eyes had blood coming from her stomach. Poor girl came crashing down, and a man came to her aid. He quickly put his hands on her stomach to try and stop the bleeding. The boy dropped his gun and in one hesitant moment, closed his eyes tight. After a few minutes of darkness, he opened them to see a white room. 

"A dream?", thought the boy inside the cage.He looked around the room and saw nothing but, a table, two wooden chairs, and a prison like bed. The table had coloring pencils and paper. Some were blank, others had pictures of people and mysterious objects on them. The boy got up from his bed, and walked around till he noticed a tiny window with crosses on it. He wanted to walk up to it but was very hesitant. A knock was heard on the door, a nurse came up with food. Looking from a distance she had brown hair and greenish eyes. 

"Here's your food, please enjoy", she said with a smile. Then she whispered something, "Don't worry you'll be out soon." The boy had a puzzled look on his face, he went to retrieve his food from the door. He looked at it and smelled it with a grotesque look on his face. Rice with soup and vegetables, appropriate for a growing boy his age. The boy used his hand to scoop the rice from the bowl and the other for the vegetables. Putting them in his mouth and chewing with bits on his cheeks. He swallowed and had a dizzy feeling in his head. The boy pushed his tray towards the door and waddle back to his bed, he fell face flat on his bed and shut his eyes. 

He woke up after only five minutes, the boy got out of his bed and sat down on the floor. When the boy's hand touched the floor, a blue portal appeared.  
"What?", he said flabbergasted.

Looking around his surroundings, there were no devices that did this. Did he make that portal? The boy wondered as he put his hand on the wall. Touching that space made an orange one appear before his very eyes. He put his hand in the portal and saw it on the floor where the blue one was at. The boy took his hand out, and aim it at the ceiling. The orange portal appeared above him. Amazed with his powers he could finally escape this cage.

"I know what you're thinking, and I can help you get out." a voice in his head told. The boy looked around the room and saw no one yet again. "You can't see or hear me, but I can see you." "Who are you?", the boy questioned. "You probably won't remember me, but I'm an one friend, Rocco." Rocco? Was that his name or was it?

"Put one portal in the room, and one outside, trust me on this." Rocco did as the voice said, regardless of it being real or not he had to get out. An blue portal was on the side of that wall, and an orange one was outside on the floor. He walked in the blue portal and came out head first from the orange portal. Climbing out, and searching his surroundings filled with other cells and latent criminals. 

A man had spotted him and yelled, "Hey, he got out that kid got out!" "He got out!" His loud voice had others yelling and begging him to take them with him from this hell.

The voice had appeared again, "Rocco, run down the hall take a left, and wait for my signal." Rocco decided to obey and ran down as fast as he can. He ended up being faced with drones. Rocco jumped and kicked a drone down to the ground. Then left and kept going till he reached a dead end. That bitch had tricked him, or so he thought.

"Touch the wall, till you find a dent, you're small enough to crawl in it, there's a flashlight there you use it." Rocco touched the wall, and found a small dent that had gone unnoticed. He crawled in it and in the middle, found a flashlight using it to guide his way. The light discovered a drop, it was the only passage so he took it. Rocco fell, but got up quickly. He picked up the flashlight and saw two tunnels, one might be a way out another a dead end. Rocco tried to call back the voice for an answer, of course it doesn't show up. He decides to take the left tunnel, and continue his journey. 

Upon walking he stumbled across passage ways and took one, this complicated road to freedom was frustrating, but worth it. He land somewhere dark and damp, his flashlight had gone out. Rocco was rendered helpless. He felt something heavy on his back, and then was pinned down to the ground. 

"Don't move." a voice said. Lights were turned on and showed a large African- American woman twice the size of a human being on top on Rocco putting him in a headlock.  
"Let him go!", another woman yelled. That voice, it was the same voice he heard in his head. The woman let Rocco go, he looked up and saw his voices face. "Are you alright?"  
"It's you", he said "The voice". 

She chuckled and said "Yes, Rocco it's me Chika." "Chika?" Rocco thought for a moment and walked towards her. A chain appeared in front of him. "Stay where you are, kid."  
A man with black hair and eyes said glaring at Rocco. Chika got mad and yelled. "What the hell are you doing?!" "He's our friend not a threat you know him."  
"Yeah, but he probably doesn't even remember us." Chika paused for a moment and replied, " Well we'll help him remember." 

Chika approached Rocco with open arms giving him a hug. Rocco blushed for a bit and pushed her away. "Still nervous I see, well let's go reintroduce you do everyone."  
Chika took Rocco's hand and lead him to a group of people. "Rocco, this is Aya you were on good terms with her." Aya had brown hair in a Mohawk ponytail style, and black clothing with spikes. She looked 13 and didn't open her mouth much. "Hello" she said with walking towards a box. "This is Keiko, a good knife thrower." Keiko had black hair and brown eyes, but almost looked like a boy. "It's been a long time Rocco." She said happily with a smile on her face. "Where's your brother?" Chika asked. 

"He went out on an errand with everyone else.", Keiko relied. "Oh", Chika said sadly. "Well, we always catch up tomorrow, right Rocco?" Rocco relied "Yeah."

Meanwhile on the upper world. The PSB had just gotten word on the escape of a criminal.

"How did he get out of his cell?!" yelled Inspector Mika Shimotsuki. The drones were searching every inch of his cell and the facility.  
"No one has ever escaped a facility before." Said Yayoi Kunizuka  
Akane looked a inside, then contacted Shion Karanomori. "Shion-san, was there any suspicious activity in Rocco Pavlov's cell. "Besides his sloppy eating manners, nothing occurred the cameras suddenly shut down for twenty-five minutes after that."  
"How were the cameras shut down?", Akane asked.  
Shion responded with " I don't know, they've must've had a malfunction or something."  
"I knew that kid was up to no good." said Ginoza Nobuchika.

Akane looked at Gino and said "He wouldn't do anything bad yet, he was on the road to recovery he wouldn't escape like that."  
"He had an opportunity, and he took it. That child couldn't stand staying here any longer so he left." Ginoza replied. 

Akane put a sad look on her face and whispered to herself, "Why Rocco, why did you leave?" "We could've gone out together." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll show the other stuff later, for now please be patient and read this.


End file.
